Super Saiyan Blue v Super Saiyan 4! The Misdeeds of a Dragon!
Summary Xeno Kakarot and Xeno Raditz arrive before Sky Dark Shenron attacked the others and proceed to battle against her. Xeno Kakarot is knocked as Xeno Raditz powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and proceeds to attack her, but is knocked into. During the battle; the three of them are teleported to a point after Whis reverses time and the two continue to battle one another as Goku kills Frieza but falls victim to Sky's mind control; whom convinces Goku that Xeno Kakarot is after him and the two battle each other. Xeno Kakarot is easily overwhelmed even when he transforms into Super Saiyan 3 by Goku's Super Saiyan Blue form as Xeno Raditz watches Sky transform into her Empowered State and proceeds to battle her. Sky knocks down Xeno Raditz with Illusion Smash as Xeno Kakarot is knocked around by Goku as he tries to convince him that he is not is enemy but Goku is unable to listen to reason forcing Xeno Kakarot to step it up. Xeno Kakarot begins to power causing mild earthquakes and the sky to change as he does. Goku attempts to attack him but Xeno Kakarot means to teleport out of the way as he emerges as a Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Kakarot and Goku begin to battle in their current strongest forms and it is clear that Goku is overpowering Xeno Kakarot as Cus tells Chronoa that he didn't want to wait. Impatience has cost Xeno Kakarot victory; Goku easily overpowers him despite being exhausted from his battle with Frieza and knocks him into the ocean. Xeno Kakarot attempts to use Rebellion Fang on Goku but Goku grabs his fist before using his second fist to use Rebellion Hammer but also fails as Goku headbutts him in the head before flicking him in the head; sending him to the ground. Xeno Kakarot returns as Goku uses Instant Transmission in a similar fashion to Illusion Smash to knock down Xeno Kakarot. Xeno Kakarot continues to try to fight Goku but is unable to overpower him as he continues to assault Goku with Rebellion Hammer. Xeno Kakarot attempts to use Rebellion Spear but Goku grabs him by the ankle and smashes him into the ground before punching him in the gut. They continue to battle against each other as Cus and Chronoa discuss everything that happened with Rola and how they try to prevent that from happening again by making a monument for the all fallen that haven't been revived yet. Strange energy begins to emerge in the realm as the Abyss of Time begins to glow and the Time-Eater begins roaring. The roars are heard across time even by Xeno Kakarot and Goku as well as Rola who's using his Dark Fusion form to train with Chilada in the Otherworld. Jumping to conclusions; Chronoa asks one of the fighters in the era to stop the fight and take down Sky. Xeno Kakarot senses her elevated stress and anxiety and asks Goku to stop fighting him and stop Sky Dark Shenron with him. Vegeta also tries to get through to Goku but decides to stay out of it as Xeno Raditz continues to fight Sky alone before transforming into Super Saiyan 4. Xeno Kakarot continues the fight with his doppelganger and causes earthquakes with each clash before being punched directly in the chest and sent into the ground causing his heart to stop. Sensing that he is near-death; Chronoa uses her energy to restart his heart and thus allows him to survive a near-death experience and increases his power. However, despite his power boost, he is unable to withstand Goku's attacks and decides to stay down after being punched into the ground and takes the opportunity to take a nap. Xeno Raditz thinks that he has been killed causing him to become distracted as Sky punches him into the ocean. Sky powers up again and causes a multitude of tornadoes touchdown around including some waterspouts and a typhoon as her powers felt across the entire planet. She uses her Mind Control to convince Vegeta into believing that Xeno Raditz is up to no good and thus the two battle each other. Vegeta is able to relentlessly overpower Xeno Raditz in his Super Saiyan Blue form and knocks him into the ground as Sky's power continues to grow. Xeno Kakarot wakes up to find that Vegeta and Xeno Raditz fighting and believes that Vegeta is attacking him of his own volition; causing him to become angry as he reverts back to his base form. Category:Fanga